Regalos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Alec no sabe qué regalarle a Magnus por su primer aniversario juntos. Magnus tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que pueda gustarle a Alec. Hay que pedir ayuda. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el "reto OTP" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **REGALOS**

 **Capítulo único**

Alec tenía un problema. Y uno muy gordo.

No se trataba de que tenía que salvar el mundo (de nuevo). Tampoco había algún demonio especialmente fuerte corroteando por ahí. No tenía ningún problema con La Clave (al menos de momento, dadle tiempo) y tampoco le había pasado nada a su familia (repito, dadle tiempo). Jace seguía intacto (de momento), Simon estaba recuperándose y por tanto no podía corromper a su hermana (aún), Clary seguía dibujando runas nuevas y enamorada de Jace, su madre dirigía el Instituto y su padre seguía en Idris. Todo bien por ahí.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

El problema era que no sabía qué regalarle a Magnus por su aniversario.

Y diréis, menuda tontería, es Alexander Lightwood, algo se le ocurrirá. Pero el aniversario era dentro de dos días, y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a regalarle.

Alec lo había pensado todo. Vacaciones en algún lugar estrambótico. No, imposible, seguro que ya los ha visto todos.

Alguna prenda de ropa. Lo había descartado antes de terminar de pensarlo, porque él era Alec, que tenía más bien poco sentido de la moda y estamos hablando de regalarle algo a Magnus Bane, poseedor de un armario infinito (y en aumento).

Un arma. ¿Un arma? Era Magnus, no Jace.

Un libro. Sí, ¿pero cuál?

Comida en un restaurante. Casi podía oír a su hermana diciéndole que ni de coña.

Un... una...

Alec arrugó y tiró al suelo el papel donde había hecho una lista. Malditos sean todos los demonios que alguna vez invadieron Idris. No se le ocurría nada.

Porque vamos a ver, ¿qué le regalas a alguien que es inmortal y ya lleva muchos siglos vividos, es rico y encima es un brujo? ¿Eh? Y para colmo, en su primer aniversario oficial.

Iba a tener que pedir ayuda.

* * *

Magnus tenía un problema.

Efectivamente, habéis acertado.

Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no sabía qué regalarle a su novio por su aniversario.

Lo había pensado todo. Vacaciones en algún lugar exótico que ninguno hubiera visto... a Magnus no se le ocurría ningún sitio.

Alguna prenda de ropa. Imposible, a él le gustaban los colorines y la purpurina, y Alec era más bien... soso respecto a la ropa. De negro, gris, azul y marrón no pasaba.

Un arma. ¿Pero cómo le iba a regalar un arma a un cazador de sombras? Menuda tontería. Seguro que tenía muchísimas.

Un libro. Sí, ¿pero cuál?

Comida en un restaurante. Sí, claro, como cada domingo. Descartado.

Un... una...

Magnus se levantó, ofuscado, y sin darse cuenta empujó a Presidente Miau del sillón. Como respuesta, obtuvo un bufido. Malditos sean todos los portales mágicos que no funcionaban. No tenía ni idea.

Porque seamos sinceras, ¿qué le regalas a tu novio cazador de sombras en vuestro primer aniversario oficial? ¿Eh?

Iba a tener que pedir ayuda.

* * *

Jace abrió la boca, la cerró y cuando pareció que en eso quedaba todo, empezó a reír. Rió y rió, doblándose por la mitad y agarrándose la tripa.

—¿Me estás pidiendo en serio ayuda para regalarle algo a tu novio? —logró decir al final, entre carcajada y carcajada.

—Sí, imbécil —gruñó Magnus.

—Y dime, ¿por qué yo?

—Porque, para mi desgracia, tú eres el parabatai de Alec, lo que significa que lo conoces mejor que nadie. Por eso te pido ayuda.

—Bueno, veamos. ¿Qué has pensado?

Magnus alzó una ceja.

—Porque algo habrás pensado, ¿verdad?

—Claro que he pensado algo —replicó Magnus, ofendido—. Pero cada cosa que he pensado la he descartado después.

Jace suspiró.

—Vale, hay que ponernos serios. ¿Cuándo es vuestro aniversario?

—Pasado mañana.

Jace soltó una maldición.

—Vamos al centro comercial —sugirió, y cogió el teléfono.

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó Magnus. Ya era bastante malo tener que pedir ayuda a un cazador de sombras rubito y chulo, como para encima tener más personas pululando por allí.

Jace lo ignoró.

—¿Clary? Clary, ven al centro comercial con Magnus y conmigo. Ajá... sí. Vale, adiós —Colgó y se volvió hacia el brujo—. Hala, vamos. Nos espera allí. Haz un portal o algo.

Definitivamente, esto era una mala idea, pensó Magnus.

* * *

—Repíteme otra vez lo que acabas de decir.

—Necesito que me ayudes a comprarle un regalo a Magnus —suspiró Alec, empezando a arrepentirse.

—¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? —Por la cara que ponía, estaba claro que Isabelle estaba muy, muy sorprendida.

—Para empezar, porque eres mi hermana y tienes más sentido del gusto que Jace —Isabelle asintió, sonriendo—. Y también porque tienes tantas cosas en común con Magnus que es impresionante.

—Vale. Te ayudaré. ¿Cuándo es vuestro aniversario?

—Pasado mañana.

Isabelle se puso blanca, luego roja y cuando volvió a su color normal empezó a tirarle almohadas y peluches que tenía repartidos por la habitación.

—¿Serás imbécil! ¿No podías haberme pedido ayuda antes?

—Lo siento, Iz, ¡lo siento! ¡Pero para ya!

Isabelle paró, pero siguió lanzándole miradas fulminantes.

—Imbécil. ¿Qué has pensado?

—He pensado muchas cosas, pero las he descartado todas. Por eso te he pedido ayuda —Alec parecía dispuesto a esconderse debajo de la cama en cualquier momento.

—Vamos al centro comercial —Izzy cogió una chaqueta del armario y salió por la puerta, sin esperar a Alec—. ¡Pero vienes o qué!

El pobre chico salió corriendo detrás de ella, un poco aterrorizado.

* * *

El « _Centro Comercial Rayo de Luna para nefilims y subterráneos»_ era un centro comercial recién inaugurado, cuya primera planta era para los mundanos (una tienda llamada Lynn) y bajo el subsuelo tenía seis plantas: nefilims, licántropos, brujos, vampiros, hadas y una última variada.

La musiquilla que sonaba de fondo en el ascensor era bastante molesta, y Alec estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente romper los altavoces. ¿No tenía ya bastante con sus propios problemas que encima la música que sonaba era «Hazme un regalo, mi amor, mi amor»? ¿Eh?

Habían visitado ya la planta de nefilims y la de brujos, pero no les había gustado absolutamente nada. Ahora se dirigían hacia la última planta, la variada. Si no encontraban algo allí, ya no lo encontrarían.

Llegaron, e Isabelle lo arrastró a tiendas de ropa, de armas y de complementos sin piedad alguna.

—Isabelle, no sé si eres consciente, pero el regalo es para Magnus.

—¿Y?

—Y ese vestido estoy convencido de que no se lo pondría.

Isabelle suspiró.

—¿Tienes al menos alguna idea de lo que le vas a regalar? Porque nos hemos visto medio centro comercial sin que te haya gustado nada.

—Tengo idea de lo que NO le voy a regalar —contestó Alec encogiéndose de hombros—. De algo tiene que servir.

—Bueno, es un avance —contestó ella, notando la desesperación de su hermano—. Alec, vamos a tomar un helado y luego seguimos, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, y la siguió a una heladería cercana, que gracias al Ángel, estaba regentada por nefilims.

En cuanto tuvieron sus helados listos, Isabelle miró fijamente a su hermano.

—Desembucha.

—Tengo miedo, Iz. Es decir, es nuestro primer aniversario oficial juntos, sin romper ni guerras ni nada, y quiero que sea perfecto. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a regalarle, y eso me hace preguntarme si de verdad lo conozco.

—Conoces a Magnus todo lo que un cazador de sombras de veinte años puede conocer a un brujo de cuatrocientos, que no es poco. Te escribió la historia de su vida, y habéis combatido juntos varias veces. Lo conoces, Alec.

—Pero sigo sin saber qué regalarle.

—Ya verás como algo se te ocurre. Aún no hemos visitado las joyerías de aquí. A lo mejor hay algo que te guste.

—Ojalá.

— Alexander Lightwood, estoy aquí. Y eso significa que encontrarás algo seguro —dijo Isabelle con voz imperativa.

Alec sonrió.

—Y si no, siempre puedes envolverte con un lazo azul oscuro para que te haga juego con los ojos.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y nada más —contestó ella sonriendo pícara.

Alec se sonrojó.

* * *

Por su parte, Magnus, Jace y Clary estaban en una tienda de armas. Jace los había arrastrado dentro, y aún no habían conseguido arrastrarlo fuera.

—Jace, vámonos. Aquí no hay nada para Alec —repitió Clary, por enésima vez.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿Habéis visto la cantidad de armas que hay?

—Jace.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a regalarle a mi novio algo de lo que tiene a montones.

Jace suspiró.

—Vámonos, aguafiestas.

Se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para bajar a la planta de los brujos.

—Allí habrá algo seguro —proclamó Magnus.

* * *

Hora y media después, Magnus y los dos nefilims estaban tomando un helado, de vuelta en la planta nefilim.

—Al parecer, allí no había nada —dijo Jace con sorna.

—Cállate, Herondale. Tengo bastantes problemas ya como para encima soportarte —gruñó Magnus.

—¿Pero de verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que regalarle? —preguntó Clary.

Magnus la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Crees de verdad que si la tuviera entonces hubiera pedido ayuda al idiota de tu novio, y por extensión a ti, para comprarle algo?

— _Touché_ —concedió Clary—. Bueno, pues pensemos algo. ¿Un libro?

—No sé cuáles ha leído.

—¿Ropa?

—Nuestros gustos no coinciden. Aunque podría regalarle un pantalón con purpurina azul. Le haría juego con los ojos y seguro que se lo pondría.

—Mejor que no. Armas, descartado... ¿Una joya?

—¿Una joya?

—Sí, algo como un brazalete o una cadena o algo así.

—Puede valer. Miremos estas joyerías nefilims, y luego las de los brujos.

Magnus se puso en pie y los miró.

—Vamos —suspiró Clary, mientras Jace refunfuñaba.

* * *

Ya llevaban tres joyerías, pero no había nada que les gustara, y Alec se estaba empezando a desesperar.

—¿Y si subimos a las plantas de arriba?

—No, espera... ¿y si entramos allí? —Isabelle señaló una pequeña tienda sin rótulo, en cuyo escaparate había todo tipo de cosas, desde libros antiguos a ropa vintage, pasado por cosas tan dispares como joyas o cajas de música—. Seguro que hay algo.

—No tenemos nada que perder —admitió Alec.

Y entraron.

El interior de la tienda era tan misterioso como el exterior. Había muebles, libros, joyas, armas, instrumentos musicales, ropa y un montón de cosas más dispuestas en la tienda sin orden ni concierto, pero sorprendentemente, la tienda no tenía aspecto desordenado.

Vagaron por la tienda, mirando asombrados a su alrededor.

—¿Y si le regalas esto? —preguntó Izzy, señalando una bola de cristal con copos de nieve dorados y plateados.

Alec soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me gusta pensar que mi novio tiene cierta madurez mental —contestó sonriendo.

Alec llegó al final de la tienda, donde había un pequeño cofrecito abierto, y en su interior, algo brillante. Alec se acercó y lo miró.

—Izzy, lo tengo.

* * *

Jace seguía refunfuñando cuando salieron de la segunda joyería nefilim.

—¿Y si haces aparecer algo? ¿Eres un brujo o no? Así nos ahorramos todo esto.

—A Alec no le gusta que «robe» cosas con magia. Prefiere el método tradicional —contestó Magnus, parándose frente a la tercera joyería.

—Maldita sea.

* * *

Isabelle corrió emocionada hacia Alec gritando «¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?».

—Mira —contestó Alec cuando ella llegó a su altura, señalando el cofrecito.

Isabelle soltó un gritito.

—¡Es precioso! ¡Le va a encantar!

El objeto en cuestión era un brazalete formado por dos serpientes enganchadas una a la otra en tonos dorados y plateados, con esmeraldas incrustadas, muy muy brillante. Tenía un grabado en la parte interior que ponía « _Love is a kind of magic. The most powerful kind, in fact_ ».

—¿Dónde está el dependiente? —preguntó Alec.

—La dependiente, si no te importa, querido —dijo una señora que había aparecido de la nada—. ¿Qué queréis?

Alec señaló el brazalete.

—Ah, sí. Es precioso, ¿verdad? Ten, ya verás como a tu novio el encanta —dijo, y le dio el cofre con el brazalete dentro. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la trastienda, pero la voz de Isabelle la detuvo.

—¿No se olvida de cobrarnos?

—Ciertamente no. Esta tienda sólo aparece para aquellos que necesiten algo de su interior con urgencia. Adiós, adiós —Y se fue.

Alec e Isabelle cruzaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros mientras salían de la tienda.

—Vámonos al Instituto. Estoy harta de ir de compras —Alec soltó una carcajada al oír esto, y añadió:

—Pensaba que nunca llegaría el día en que te hartaras de ir de compras.

* * *

Ajenos a todo esto, el trío formado por Magnus, Jace y Clary estaban la cuarta joyería nefilim sin encontrar nada que les gustara.

Cuando salieron, se dirigieron hacia los ascensores.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Clary.

—A la última planta —gruñó Magnus —. Me niego a irme de este sitio sin haberle comprado algo a Alec.

—Pues al paso que vamos... —empezó Jace, pero fue silenciado rápidamente cuando Clary le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Llegaron, y en las dos horas siguientes visitaron todas las joyerías que había, sin encontrar nada que le gustara a Magnus para Alec, mientras Jace insistía que la mejor opción era comprarle armas.

Se sentaron en un banco cerca de una fuente, y en brazos de Magnus apareció un cofrecito.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Dónde hay demonios? —Jace se había levantado de un salto y ya tenía una daga en una mano y una estela en la otra.

—Jace, tranquilo —Clary posó una mano en él y lo arrastró de nuevo a sentarse—. No parece peligroso.

Mientras, ajeno al par de nefilims, Magnus había realizado hechizos varios sobre el cofrecito para asegurarse de que no había nada peligroso y había observado cada lado con curiosidad.

—Voy a abrirlo —anunció, y dicho y hecho, la tapa del objeto se abrió dejando ver un papel que ponía:

«Me he hartado de esperar a que vinierais, así que aquí tienes el regalo de Alec».

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron hasta casi su pelo, y pasó el papel para que Clary y Jace lo leyeran.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Jace.

Magnus retiró el recubrimiento de terciopelo, y debajo había una única serpiente en forma de pulsera, de color negro con piedras azules. Parecía diseñada para que encajara en algo más, y a Magnus le sonaba de algo, pero no terminaba de caer de qué.

—Es... bonita —dijo Clary. Parecía sorprendida—. Realmente pienso que a Alec le gustará. Es sencilla y combina con su pelo y sus ojos.

—Y encima es gratis. Venga, vámonos —Jace se levantó y estiró de Clary, mientras Magnus, todavía sentado, le daba vueltas a la pulsera pensando en qué le sonaba, de qué tenía que sonarle.

Lo dejó pasar. Ya se acordaría.

* * *

El día del aniversario no fue para nada como Alec lo había planeado. Para empezar, tuvo que irse del loft de su novio (o de ambos, porque vivían juntos) a las cinco de la mañana, por una emergencia de demonios en Central Park. Cuando volvió, a las ocho de la mañana, sudoroso, mugriento y con sangre, Magnus no se había despertado todavía, así que le dio tiempo a ducharse, trazarse iraztes y volver a la cama a dormir.

Volvió a la cama, eso es cierto. Lo que ya no pudo hacer fue dormir, porque Presidente Miau tuvo un arranque de territorialidad sobre Magnus y le saltó encima bufando y siseando. «Maldita sea», pensó Alec. En teoría esto ya estaba superado.

—Magnus... —susurró —. Magnus...

Magnus abrió un ojo, echó a Presidente Miau de la cama, rodeó a Alec con los brazos y volvió a dormirse. Todo ello en apenas dos minutos.

Cuando por fin amanecieron ambos, allá sobre las nueve y media, pasaron un buen rato remoloneando en la cama. Bueno, no remolonearon exactamente, porque acabaron sudorosos y jadeando. Ahora bien, ninguno se quejó.

Ducha y desayuno lleno de amor. Magnus tuvo que petrificar a Presidente Miau para que les dejara besarse en paz, pero disfrutaron mucho del desayuno.

Dieron un paseo romántico por Central Park hasta que Alec tuvo que volver a marcharse al Instituto, mascullando algo sobre «Unos putos demonios que no mueren nunca y mi maldito parabatai con tendencias suicidas».

Magnus decidió que aprovecharía para ir a ver a Catarina Loss. Tenía que comentar con ella una cosa sobre un portal...

Efectivamente. No se sabe si fue el destino, el Ángel, la Ley de Murphy o qué fue, pero Alec y Magnus pasaron ese día tan especial separados.

El uno luchando contra unos demonios, intentado que su parabatai no muriera, matando a dichos demonios, siendo herido en el hombro y posteriormente curado; a diferencia de Jace, que decidió que el aniversario de Alec y Magnus era un buen día para echar fuego celestial por una herida del brazo y quedarse inconsciente.

El otro, en cambio, visitó a Catarina Loss, recordó a Ragnor Fell, alimentó y mimó a su gato, se cambió de ropa tres veces, recordó las cosas que tenía que hacer, hizo la colada y finalmente fue al Instituto a ver cómo estaba el idiota que tenía Alec por parabatai, y al que desgraciadamente Magnus le había cogido cierto cariño.

Estaba inconsciente, por supuesto.

Aquello implicó que llamaran a Catarina, que Catarina y él unieran fuerzas para que el chico dejara de segregar fuego celestial por el brazo, que llamaran a los Hermanos Silenciosos porque el chico no dejaba de sangrar fuego, que todos los habitantes del Instituto se reunieran a ver si a base de fuerza de voluntad lograban que se despertara y que se tuvieran que quedar allí todo el día.

Lo único bueno que tuvo aquel incidente fue que Alec dejó que lo abrazara y lo besara en público, demasiado necesitado de cariño por la preocupación como para importarle lo que decían o hacían los demás, que por su parte maldecían interiormente a Jace por fastidiarles el aniversario a Alec y Magnus. Aunque claro, él no tenía la culpa.

Finalmente, Jace dejó de sangrar fuego sobre las diez de la noche y se despertó allá sobre las once, por lo que a las once y media ya estaban todos de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Magnus fue obligar a Alec a ducharse, mientras él se cambiaba de ropa (por quinta vez en el día) y preparaba (es decir, hacía aparecer) una pizza.

Se la comieron en silencio, abrazados en el sofá y mirando la lluvia por la ventana. Porque sí, llovía. Y mucho.

—Creo que si hubiéramos sacado a Jace a la calle el fuego se habría apagado, porque con lo que llueve... —comentó Magnus.

Alec sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Magnus.

—Lo siento —susurró, tan bajito que Magnus tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para oírlo.

—¿El qué sientes?

—Haber fastidiado nuestro aniversario. Quería que fuera especial.

—Hombre, especial ha sido. No todos los días ves a alguien sangrar fuego celestial —bromeó Magnus intentando, de nuevo, aligerar el ambiente—. Pero sabes que no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Es mi parabatai.

—Y yo tengo prohibida la entrada a Perú. Está lloviendo. Mi gato te odia —empezó Magnus.

Alec alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Además, tu gato no me odia.

—Ah, ¿no estábamos diciendo obviedades?

Alec ya no lo pudo resistir más y soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Así no va a haber manera de que me disculpe, idiota.

—Perfecto. No quiero que te disculpes, porque tú no tienes la culpa de que tu parabatai tenga el don de la oportunidad.

—Quería que todo saliera perfecto —Se lamentó Alec, suspirando—. Te daré tu regalo igualmente.

Se levantó y volvió con un cofrecito, idéntico al que sostenía Magnus. Se los intercambiaron y los abrieron, uno junto al otro en el sofá. Cuando sacaron las pulseras, estas automáticamente se conectaron y parpadearon.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Alec. No estaba demasiado sorprendido, porque después de ver a tu hermano sangrar fuego, ya no hay prácticamente nada que pueda sorprenderte.

—Sabía que me sonaba de algo esa pulsera. Es un amator, una pulsera doble creada hace muchos siglos por un brujo enamorado de una mundana. Cuando las llevemos ambos y tú estás herido, por ejemplo, la pulsera me llevará si así lo deseo hasta donde estés, sin importar la distancia. Cuando estemos cerca, palpitarán.

—No tenía ni idea —Alec soltó una risita nerviosa.

Magnus lo miró y se inclinó para besarlo.

Lo que en un principio había sido un beso inocente y cariñoso, se tornó en un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, donde ambos querían más y más y más hasta que de alguna manera, empezaron a tirarse de la ropa hasta sacarla y llegaron a la cama entre golpes con el mobiliario y tropezones varios.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cama, toda la ardiente pasión quedó sepultada entre caricias tiernas y besos cariñosos. Era su aniversario, joder, y aunque no lo hubieran podido pasar haciendo lo que les hubiera gustado hacer, por lo menos iban a demostrarse lo mucho que se querían sin necesidad de sexo rápido y desenfrenado.

—Te quiero —susurró Alec.

—Yo también te quiero.

Las pulseras, que tanto les había costado conseguir y tantos dolores de cabeza les habían dado, quedaron olvidadas en un rincón hasta la mañana siguiente.

Porque, realmente, no hay necesidad de regalos para demostrarle a alguien cuánto le quieres. Basta con estar ahí.

* * *

 _Aquí está. Esto es todo lo que me ha salido después de tres semanas dándole vueltas, escribiendo, borrando y volviendo a escribir._

 _Dejadme saber lo que pensáis... Si os gusta, mejor xD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 17/03/2016.**


End file.
